Hate
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang Jungkook benci dari Jimin, dan terkadang, itu sangat menyebalkan. BTS fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, karakter tidak

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Ada beberapa hal yang benar-benar Jungkook tidak suka dari Jimin. Yang terkadang, begitu hal itu terlihat di depan matanya, Jungkook merasa keki. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, jawabannya hanya akan sebuah dengusan kesal dan pelototan mata.

 **Hal pertama : Jimin, si Tuan Tidak Bisa Aegyo**

Jadi, semua orang bisa mengerti, betapa mengerikannya aegyo seorang Park Jimin. Semua orang akan mengerti, dasarnya laki-laki pendek itu, tidak terlahir dengan aegyo. Semua orang mengerti, karena memang begitulah adanya.

Tapi, Jungkook tidak mengerti. Biarpun si pendek telah berkata beratus kali di depan kamera, di depan Army, di depannya dan member lain, bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan aegyo sama sekali. Jungkook masih tetap tidak mengerti.

Sosok yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh padanya sambil mendumel tidak jelas dengan bibir dipoutkan itu ... tidak bisa beraegyo?

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung," Jungkook memberitahu, dan Jimin cepat menolehkan kepalanya pada Jungkook sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Dasar pembohong."

"Hm, aku salah apa Jungkook?"

Dan mata sipitnya yang melebar, bibirnya yang dikulum gugup, alisnya yang bertautan, sepasang pipi berisi yang digembungkan.

Park Jimin si Tuan Tidak Bisa Aegyo, pasti sedang berbohong.

"Kau menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan," Jungkook menyingkirkan anak rambut oranye si pendek, sembari berbisik. "Berhenti berkata kau tidak bisa aegyo, kalau setiap saat kau melakukannya terus. Menyebalkan."

 **Hal Kedua : Jimin yang benar-benar frontal**

Terkadang Jungkook risih sendiri. Jimin dengan seenaknya memberitahu di depan kamera, 'Jungkook, kau imut', 'Jungkook, aku menyukaimu', 'aku ingin bersama Jungkook', 'aku sengaja memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Jungkook'.

Jungkook hanya akan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum di depan kamera. Itu sama saja mengumbar hubungannya di depan banyak orang. Dan ia tidak terlalu suka. Ia bukannya tidak ingin orang lain tahu hubungan mereka tanpa alasan. Ia punya kekhawatiran sendiri.

Terlebih, hubungan yang ia miliki itu, dengan laki-laki.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Jimin mengerutkan alis lagi, menatap Jungkook yang langsung merebahkan diri begitu sampai di dorm. Kemudian duduk di sebelah yang lebih muda.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Dasar bodoh," Jungkook menjitak pelan dahi Jimin, merengut. "Sebagian besar dari mereka akan menolak hubungan seperti ini, dan penolakan itu bisa saja bukan hanya berupa cacian atau ejekan, bagaimana jika banyak dari mereka mencoba mencelakai kita? Hm?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, berpikir sebentar –sekitar sepuluh menit. Kemudian menatap Jungkook sembari mengangguk patuh. "Maaf."

Bagaimana pun, hanya satu alasan yang membuat Jungkook membenci kefrontalan Jimin. Ia hanya tidak ingin kekasih pendeknya itu terluka.

 **Hal ketiga : abs Jimin yang benar-benar membuatnya muak**

Pernah tidak kau merasakan kekesalan ketika seseorang yang selalu berada di bawahmu setiap malam itu, sedang pamer otot di depan orang banyak.

Tentu saja, Jungkook muak.

Jungkook lebih suka Jiminnya yang dulu, sebelum abs sialan itu muncul. Yang berpipi tembam dan tubuh berisi. Menggemaskan. Tipe boneka manusia yang enak dipeluk.

Dan bukan itu saja alasannya. Ada saat ketika Jungkook merasakan akan membanting sesuatu di depannya, ketika melihat Army berteriak melihat Jimin merobek baju tanpa lengan itu. Memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Argh.

"Jangan memamerkan tubuhmu lagi Jimin!"

"Hah, ada apa lagi Jungkook?"

"Tubuhmu hanya milikku!"

Baiklah, kata tubuh agak sedikit berlebihan –dan vulgar. Biarkan Jungkook melepaskan kekesalannya, jadi mari kita anggap Jungkook sedang berusaha berkata 'kau hanya milikku'.

 **Hal keempat : Si pendek yang dekat dengan si pendek**

"Kalian mesra sekali," Jungkook berdeham, menatap Jimin dan Yoongi yang duduk bersebelahan sembari memakan es krim bersama.

"Kau mau Jungkook?" Jimin mengulum senyum, disodorkannya es krim di tangannya sembari ia menyuruh Jungkook duduk di sebelah. "Kami hanya makan es krim, apa yang salah?"

Masalahnya, Jungkook merasa orang-orang malah akan menganggap Jimin itu dekat dengan Yoongi, si gula, daripada dengan dirinya.

Well, mungkin sebagian salahnya juga yang tidak terlalu ingin mengumbar hubungan mereka. Tapi, kedekatan Jimin dan Yoongi sudah masuk ke level berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan sekali," Yoongi tidak nampak peduli, ia melemparkan cup es krimnya yang telah habis ke tong sampah. "Aku hanya merasa perlu menggantikanmu yang kelewatan cuek di depan kamera, daripada melihat Jimin sendirian. Itu salahmu sendiri."

Yah, memang salah Jungkook sih, kalau dipikirkan kembali. Tapi tetap saja, itu menyebalkan.

"Nah, daripada kau sibuk mencurigai kami," Yoongi berdiri, menguap. "Kau harusnya menemani Jimin saat berada di depan orang-orang, di depan kamera. Daripada bersikap tidak peduli seperti itu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kami," Jungkook merengut, ditatapnya Yoongi yang berjalan gontai ke kamar.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati," Yoongi berkata sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa saja merebut kekasih pendek-"

"Hyung, kau juga pendek."

"Terserah, bisa saja aku merebut kekasihmu itu saat kau tidak bersamanya di depan kamera."

"MIN YOONGI, apa maksud-"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar di tutup. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook yang setengah menganga. Jungkook dengan cepat duduk di sisi Jimin sembari ada kilatan khawatir di matanya. Dipegangi pundak yang lebih pendek, "Hyung, mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi hyung."

Jungkook dapat melihat Jimin menahan tawanya, dan Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri. "Jangan berlebihan Jungkook, Yoongi Hyung hanya bercanda."

Apa yang salah dengan jadi berlebihan? Pacarnya mau diambil orang, mana mungkin Jungkook bisa tidak berlebihan.

 **Hal Kelima : Ia benci Jimin, kenapa ia bisa sangat menyukai laki-laki itu**

"Jungkook, apa kau sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja," Jungkook menaikkan alis, menatap Jimin setengah heran.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku," alis Jimin menaut sedih, dan Jungkook mengerti pada Jimin bimbang dengan perasaan Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook tertawa, "aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, kau pasti sudah tahu kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja itu meragukan," kilah Jimin, kepalanya ia gelengkan pelan. "Coba kau katakan sejujurnya, tentang perasaanmu."

Ini konyol, hubungan mereka sudah hampir menginjak tiga tahun, dan Jungkook masih harus mengatakan perasaannya lagi? Apa-apaan ini?

"Sejujurnya?" Jungkook bertanya, dan Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sangat membencimu Hyung."

"Eh?"

"Laki-laki pendek sepertimu bisa-bisanya menyita seluruh perhatianku," Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jimin memberengutinya. "Dan aku benci karena sadar bahwa perasaan sukaku padamu itu sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata."

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya dengan milik Jimin, meraup bibir berisi itu, melumatnya pelan. Tangannya menggapai leher yang lebih pendek, kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman itu sebentar, memberikan waktu untuk bernapas.

"Tapi, ya, aku sangat menyukaimu, Hyung."

.

.

.

Saya gak terlalu yakin sih ini bagus. But-

RnR?


End file.
